Darkness
by Bonds Of Hatred
Summary: How pathetic. Instead of dying from an Akuma attack, I'm doing to die by drowning. The only thing in my mind is you as darkness envelops me. AllenLena Lenalee POV ; One-shot! Roamnce, slight humor


Hello~ Finally back with an AllenLena one-shot. Let's see how rusty my writing skills are, eh?

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man and I never will. I mean, I can't even draw well ._.

* * *

I pushed myself forward, going against the current. Swinging my arms and paddling as hard as I could, I made my way towards the only light source that I could see in the darkness of the water. This was the only way out of the cave. The salty sea stung my eyes but I just had to ignore the pain. Paddling myself to the surface, I gasped for oxygen. _Sweet, sweet oxygen_. The tide was rising and the current was getting strong by the second. I had to get out of the cave before it was too late. Taking in a deep breath, I dived down and carried on swimming.

I cursed the akuma that made its way into this cave. I cursed it for turning into a level 2 akuma. And I cursed that it transformed itself into Allen-kun – my one and only weakness. His voice, his appearance; it was all the same. The akuma made me hesitate a moment before I destroyed it. There was no way an akuma could imitate his feelings that he showed the people in the order. I was deep in my thoughts when I felt something pass by me. I turned around and surveyed the dark area before me. I didn't have time for games with the other akuma. I could hear my heartbeat beating loudly in my ears. The cave was almost filled with the salty sea water. There was no way I could obtain oxygen anymore.

I continued to make my way out, ignoring the pain in my eyes. I paddled faster and faster, not wanting to waste any more time. I was almost out of the cave! _Freedom!_ I screamed in my mind as the light got brighter and brighter. I could see the opening of the cave about 20 meters away from me. _Just a little bit more!_ Something passed by me once more and I activated my innocence immediately. I landed a kick on that thing. I pulled back quickly as it exploded before me. It was an akuma.

'_So close.' _I thought, _'If I didn't pull back, I would have been knocked out by that explosion.'_

I turned around, checking if there were more akuma around me. I felt another swim past me and I swung out my right leg towards it. _'It's so difficult to move around in the water! This is getting annoying!'_

I knew that there were two coming from my right. I could see their silhouettes. Pushing myself from the side of the cave, I launched myself into the bodies of the akuma. My legs dug deep into their body, making them burst. I didn't of what would happen next. The bodies exploded and I could get away fast enough. The impact of the explosion blew me away. My body flew back and into the side of the cave. I gasped at the impact. I could taste the salty water in my mouth and my head was getting lighter. I was out of breath and my eyes were closing. How amusing. I was about to die from a simple drowning accident and not from an akuma attack. I let out a bitter laugh as I blacked out.

The last thing that appeared in my mind was _**him**_.

* * *

I could feel the wind blowing my hair softly and it was tickling my skin. I could smell the sea that I drowned in. Then came the whispers. The soft but panicked whispers. The voiced were oddly familiar, though. I scrunched up my face, concentrating on the voices. I wanted to open my eyes, but it was glue shut. Nothing could make it open at this point of time. From then on, the hushed voices grew louder and louder and soon it was overlapping each other. The voices then grew clearly as each second ticked by and I could make out one of the voices. Miranda. Her voice was strained and slightly muffled. I could tell that she had been crying again. I better stop her from crying when I wake up. Wait… How **do** I wake up?

"Lenalee!" The voices that called for me were so clear. There were two others calling my name. One was Lavi… So was the other one?

"Oi! Lenalee! Wake up! Please! Don't die on me, please!"

It was Allen's.

My eyes snapped open and I looked around me. Everything was dark and black. I took a few steps forwards. How am I going to get out of here? My friend's voices were loud and it was coming from everywhere but Allen's was the loudest of them all. He was calling to me. I really wanted to return to them. I wanted to stop Miranda's cries. I wanted to stop Lavi from panicking and of course, I wanted to stop the pain I could hear in Allen's now desperate voice.

I cursed under my breath, my slow walking around the darkness slowly breaking into a run. No matter how far I ran, there was no end to the darkness. "Miranda! Allen-kun! Lavi!"

I was desperate. Desperate to escape from the overwhelming darkness. I felt was if it was trying to grab me, tie me down, consume me. I stopped running, trying to catch my breath. It was no use. No matter how much I ran, there was just no end. Tears were starting to collect at the corner of my eyes. I wiped them away and let out a frustrated scream. What am I supposed to do now? I closed my eyes, allowing my emotions to take over my mind. My head hurt and a million thoughts were spinning through my mind as if it were a tornado. I couldn't think rationally anymore. I was in a complete utter mess.

Just then, I felt a soft pat on my head. I opened my eyes and surveyed the area. There was no one around but why did I feel like I've felt that comforting pat on the head before? Then, there was a slight push and I took a few steps forward. What in the world is happening? Am I dreaming? _"Go."_ I heard **his** voice whisper in my head.

"Come on Lenalee! Wake up! Don't leave all of us! Don't leave _**ME**_!" Allen's voice echoed from the darkness. I didn't know what hit me, but I began to run. I ran into the darkness, my fears all thrown away. All I wanted right now was to hear more of his voice. My mind was filled with my loved ones as I felt something wrap around me. Dark streaks held me tightly, consuming me in its cold and frightening darkness once more.

* * *

The sounds of the familiar beeping filled my ears. Along with the beeping, I heard soft snores coming from right beside me. Those snores. I knew them. The rhythmic sounds of his snores told me who the person was. I cracked my eyes open, turning my head to the source of those snores. I smiled. I was spot on. It was him. Allen Walker. My heart started to race as soon as I touched him. I ran my fingers through his hair carefully, making sure that I didn't wake him up at all.

Then, he began to stir. My hands immediately left his hair and I held it close to my chest. I told myself repeatedly that he wouldn't have known about what I had just done. There was no way he could have. He was after all, asleep soundly. Allen finally lifted his head from the hospital bed, rubbing his eyes. I bit my lip, heart racing once more, looking at the adorable sight. How could he be so irresistible?

Allen stared at me for a few seconds. I was about to open my mouth to stay something but I stopped. My breath hitched slightly as I felt his hands trail down the side of my right cheek. I shivered involuntarily form his touch. Enjoying the feeling, I closed my eyes. I could feel him cup my cheeks. I could feel blood rushing towards my cheeks and how fast my heart was beating. It was then when I felt a pair of lips on mine.

Those soft lips that I had always dreamed of were on mine. I left his lips shift slightly, his tongue running over my lips. I gasped slightly, opening my mouth. Allen then took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, exploring the carven of my mouth. Finally regaining my senses, I wrapping my arms round his neck, pulling him closer as I returned the kiss. I smiled into his mouth as our tongues danced with each other, both never wanting to stop at all.

Allen broke the kiss, wanting the both of us to catch our breath. I didn't know where the confidence came from, but I really appreciated its timing. Without it, there was no way I could have done this with him.

"Thank god you're awake… I was so worried…" Allen whispered softly, sending chills down my spine.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You blacked out in the sea from the lack of oxygen. Lavi came to save you since you were taking so long. You… You weren't breathing when he saved you, so I performed CPR on you. You started breathing again but it seemed that your fever returned. I told you to stay but you were so stubborn! I had to strip you an-"

"Wait – you did _what_?"

"Strip you from the wet clothes. I wrapped you in mine since my size was closest to yours apart from Miranda. It was embarrassing, but it _had_ to be done. Komui was furious when he saw you in my clothes. I almost got skinned alive!"

My cheeks burned from embarrassment. This is so embarrassing! Oh dear kami-sama, why? I lay back down, burying my face into the pillow. "How embarrassing…" I mumbled.

I heard Allen chuckle slightly and felt a hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "Allen-kun…?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What happens to us now?"

"I… I don't know, honestly. Will it be possible if I said that I wanted us to be together?"

I let go of my pillow and hugged him tightly. This was the moment that I had always been dreaming of.

"Yes… Yes. It's possible, it definitely is." I agreed.

"NO IT'S NO-!"

I whipped around to see my nii-san, getting held back by Reever and Lavi. Lavi has a smirk on his face and Reever had an apologetic one. "Sorry Lenalee, we wanted to stop him but he escaped on his own." Reever explained, laughing nervously.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW MY DEAR LENALEE-CHAN TO GET CORRUPTED BY TAKO-ALLEN!" Komui screamed.

I felt a vein pop out from my head. I got out of my bed and activated my innocence.

_**WHACK!**_

A whine escaped from nii-san's lips and I sighed. It's going to take a while before things will die down in the order.

Oh wow, it's been ages since I've written an AllenLena. This was inspired by Skitter's drabble, CPR. HAHAHAH. Be proud baa-chan! I based it off your ff~ This is completely unbeta-ed. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and stuff. It's pretty short, right? Barely 2000 words. LOL. It's a start. I mean, it HAS been ages since I've written a fanfiction. I'm becoming real rustym so forgive me~

Read and review~~ \(^_^)/


End file.
